The Kiss: A Dramione Story
by DarkRoses99
Summary: When Draco runs into Hermione in a dressing room, he asks her to do him a big favor. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my really old and abandoned stories that I am editing, reposting, and continuing. This takes place in Hermione's 7th year but as if the 6th never happened. Dumbledore is still alive and this is a normal year for everyone. As I said, this story is over 5 years in the making so I hope you enjoy! -**_**DarkRoses99**_

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine but that's all.**

**Chapter 1:**

**In the Dressing Room**

Hermione strolled down the cobblestone road, glancing now and again at the shops she passed. She looked back at her checklist of things to buy for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts.

_Books…check. Quills…check. Ink…check. Parchment…_

Hermione stopped suddenly and pawed through the bags she was carrying. After a few moments, she pulled out a brand new roll.

_Check. Robes…No._

Hermione looked ahead and saw the dusty sign for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She picked up her heavy bags, and lugged them to the door. The tinkle of the bell sounded as she entered. The small shop was so crowded with racks that no walking path was evident. She squeezed her large bags between them knocking quite a few robes off their racks. After replacing them in their appropriate places, she sighed and headed to the front counter. A small elderly woman sat with her back towards Hermione.

"Excuse me," asked Hermione politely. The lady turned around and smiled brightly.

"Oh, Hello Dear," She squeaked. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to know where the women's section is."

"Right over there honey," She said sweetly. Hermione nodded smiling, and pulled her load over to the racks the woman pointed out. She put down her things and began to search through the clothes.

_Wow. They definitely have a large selection. You can barely walk around in here… Ah these will do just fine._

She picked out a few new solid black robes, and then looked around for the dressing rooms. She saw a small sign near the old woman. Hermione sighed, picked up her heavy bags, and pushed over towards the woman. All of the sudden, she felt her leg get caught on something, and she fell to the floor with a crash. Her bags flew out of her hands, and its contents were spread in all directions. The elderly lady gasped.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" exclaimed the old woman.

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione blushing and scrambling for her things. "I'm fine. It's just these bags got in my way and I tripped." The woman's face softened.

"I'll hang onto them while you shop if you like." She said smiling. "And if you want to try something on, the dressing rooms are behind me."

"Thanks," said Hermione relieved. She placed her bags behind the counter and carried her new robes into one of the empty dressing rooms.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ran into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He pushed hurriedly through the racks of clothes, and once he was far enough back, he ducked below the bars so he could not be seen. He pushed his blond hair out of his face, and looked through the feet of the crowded shop towards the door.

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me._

All of the sudden the door opened. He heard a loud clunk as a pair of sleek black boots stepped inside. His father's boots. They were still for a moment, then turned around and left the shop. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. All of the sudden, he felt something hit his leg. He saw a girl fall to the floor and her bags fly everywhere. Draco fled to the back of the store to avoid being seen.

_Idiot girl… She should watch where she's walking…_

He went towards the dusty back window and looked outside. He saw his father searching frantically down the street and then diving into the next store.

_He'll be back. I need to find a safe place to hide. I can't stay here and risk being found. I'll go hide in one of the dressing rooms. He's not likely to look in there._

Draco stood up slowly, first making sure that his father was nowhere in sight. He quickly grabbed the first robe he saw and headed over to the dressing rooms.

"I need to try this on." He said to the lady at the desk. She looked from him to the robe back to him again. She eyed him suspiciously.

"If you say so Dear." squeaked the old woman. She pointed behind her, and Draco went quickly out of sight. He looked down at the robe he grabbed. It was a revealing silky blue nightgown. Draco huffed angrily.

_Son of a bitch… like this is what I needed…_

Draco looked down the long row of stalls. He could hear the clatter of robe clasps and zippers being pulled.

All of the sudden he heard the tingle of the shop door. Draco peeked out the door and saw his father come in once again.

_I have to hide NOW._

Draco pulled on the first door handle he saw.

"I'm in here!" said a girl's voice.

_I don't have time for this._

Draco whipped out his wand.

"Alohomora." He whispered and the lock clicked open.

He threw open the door to reveal a girl who was in just a bra and underwear with her back towards him. He pushed her down and got on top of her before she even turned around.

"Oww!" said the girl. Draco looked down at her, and his jaw dropped. There lying on the ground half naked was Hermione! She turned towards him angrily, but when she saw him, her eyes got wide.

"M-Malfoy?" She stammered. "What are you…" Draco threw his hand over her mouth, and struggled to keep her still. She fought him as hard as she could. Suddenly Draco was reminded of his third year when Hermione had hit him across the face with all of her strength. His cheek stung at the thought.

_Why in the hell did I have to run into her? Of all people… I run into the Mudblood. This gets more dangerous by the second._

"Stop struggling!" he whispered as loudly as he dared. "I'm going to hurt you, if you don't keep quiet!" Hermione ignored him and struggled all the more. Impatiently, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at her nose. Hermione stopped moving. Her face was red with anger, and she looked as though she would kill him if he ever let her go. He held his wand steady and moved closer to her.

"Listen to me." Draco said sternly, with his hand still on her mouth. "I'll let go of your mouth if you swear not to scream, do you hear me? You must not scream." Hermione gave him a defiant look as if to say 'Why the hell should I?'

"If you don't, I'll make you wish you never got out of bed this morning" he said acidly. His strong glare told Hermione that he was not a force to be reckoned with. Even though his face was a cold stare, his mind raced.

_I can't believe I am stuck in this situation. Stuck with the Mudblood who is bound to rat me out as soon as she gets a chance. She has no idea what she's gotten into. The most annoying thing is how hot she's gotten over the summer… _

Finally she nodded. Draco slowly removed his hand from her mouth, but stayed close to her, just in case. To his surprise, she didn't scream.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered furiously. Her face was still red.

"It's none of your concern," Draco shot back.

"It is my concern since,_ you_ broke into _my_ dressing room! Hermione exclaimed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't scream!"

Draco was contemplating a good lie when he was suddenly distracted.

_I'm still on top of her and she is not fighting me. Her teeth are now so white and straight. How long they have been that way? Surely not since we had last met… Her body looks amazing in black lace. Her waist is flat and then those breasts…_

Draco mentally slapped himself.

_Focus._

All thoughts of his lie forgotten, the truth burst from his lips. "I'm hiding from my father," said Draco quietly. Hermione's fierce anger calmed slightly and was replaced with shock.

"What?" she whispered startled. "Why?" Draco felt her breathing slow slightly. Her eyes shown with curiosity and bore directly into his. He was not used to this. He had never been this close to her without intended to curse her. He couldn't explain why that had changed. He was suddenly not himself and he didn't like it. Besides, why should he tell her his life story because of this?

"What's it to you Mudblood?" he spat angrily. She glared daggers at him and opened her mouth to retort. Before she could reply, Draco heard the familiar sound of clunking boots. His heart sank and panic filled him once again. He had to act now if he wanted to make it through the year alive.

* * *

Hermione saw Draco's eyes widen with fear as he looked under the door.

_It must be his father! He's going to find us. Why is he hiding anyway? I never got the impression that they didn't get along. Of course I know as well as anyone that when it comes to family, things are not always what they seem…_

Draco sat up obviously doing some quick thinking. His eyes darted determinedly around the room as though he was looking for an escape. For a second he glanced at Hermione, then he looked away. Suddenly his eyes flared, and he looked back at her.

"What?" she mouthed. Draco suddenly started to take off his shirt. Hermione stared at him wide eyed. They both could hear the heavy boots come closer towards their stall. Hermione looked around wildly.

_What the hell is he doing? Am I not naked enough for the both of us? It's already insanely awkward. I have never been this close to him _with_ clothes let alone without. Honestly though he looks nice without a shirt. I don't remember his arms being that firm or his abs being so defined…_

Draco threw his shirt under to the next stall.

"He knows what I'm wearing." He mouthed to her. He started to crawl towards Hermione. Her eyes widened if possible more so, and she tried to back away from him. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her on top of him. She began to struggle, but then she looked into his eyes again. They were afraid and fearful, almost desperate. He was silently pleading with her to cooperate. All of the sudden it clicked and Hermione under stood. The sound came closer to them. It sounded as though he was right outside the stall. Suddenly they heard the door handle jiggle. Hermione looked wildly back at Draco, who grabbed her head, and pulled it on his.

Just like that, she was kissing Draco Malfoy. Her mind went blank. Sparks shot through her entire body. She pulsed involuntarily making Draco shudder beneath her. Suddenly the plan flashed back in her head. She threw her hair over her head to cover the rest of him. She flattened her body as much as possible on his attempting to conceal him completely.

When she heard the door creak open, she felt him pull her close as his hands gripped her waist.

They both heard him gasp, then quickly close the door. They held the kiss for a second longer before she came to her senses and pulled away. Hermione's mind started racing once again.

_Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just kissed Draco Malfoy. The feeling of him… no! It's not right to think that way about him… I can't believe the plan worked! Mr. Malfoy barely looked inside at all! He would never suspect Malfoy was the one making out in a dressing room. I can't believe I was a part of all of this. I can't believe I even went along with it! Sure I was under Malfoy's threat, but that had never stopped me before. He just caught me off guard that's all._

They were afraid to move away from each other in case he came back in, so Hermione stayed on him. Her arms still clutched tightly around his neck. She could feel his heart beat, and they looked into each other's eyes. They just stared at each other listening. Listening to see when it's safe to move. Then, they heard the footsteps check the other dressing rooms for Draco, then walk back down the hall and out of the door of the shop. Hermione and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. She realized she was still on top of him, and got off quickly. They both breathed heavily.

"Okay," said Hermione trying to slow her heart beat. "Now you have to tell me what is going on." Draco looked up at her.

"Yeah," he agreed still breathing hard. "Now I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It is very much appreciated! I'm in college so please be understanding if it occasionally takes me longer than a day or two to repost! My professors assume I have no other life... Anyways I hope you like this recent development! Feel free to review with any praise, thoughts, questions, or concerns!**

**-DarkRoses99**

**Chapter 2:**

**Fearless**

Hermione stood up in the cramped dressing room, and started to pick up her clothes. She eyed what looked like a small blue shirt on the floor, and picked it up. It was a blue silky nightgown.

"That's mine." said Draco quickly. Hermione gave him a look. "It's complicated." He snapped.

"Okaaay ..." She replied rolling her eyes and handing it to him. She finished picking up her scattered clothes, and looked at Draco. His light blue eyes were frozen on a spot on the wall. He hadn't moved from the floor, and he seemed to be staring off into space.

"Umm, aren't you going to put your shirt back on?" Hermione asked him. Draco shook a little as if snapping back to reality.

"Don't tell me what to do Granger. I was just thinking for a moment." Hermione shook her head in annoyance as Draco reached under the door and grabbed his shirt.

_Ugh. He's the same jackass he's always been. It's obvious my um…favor didn't change anything at all between us. Even if he is suddenly strikingly handsome, it doesn't change the type of person he is. I was foolish to think that it would make a difference. _

Hermione sat down on the little bench in the dressing room, and got dressed. Draco pulled his arms in his shirt and started to button it up. Hermione mentally slapped herself for wishing he'd keep it off. Finally after they were both completely dressed, their eyes connected for one awkward moment before they quickly turned to leave. Draco quickly pushed open the door, and Hermione followed. She walked coolly over to the checkout line and put her bags on the counter.

* * *

Draco shoved through the thick racks of clothes to put back the blue nightgown. He could feel the eyes of nearly everyone in the room on him. He was sure they were wondering what he was doing with that nightgown. Draco felt his face burn, and moved more quickly to put back the gown. A young girl around 4th year sniggered loudly as he passed. Draco whipped around and glared hard at the girl until she gave a small gasp and bolted away.

_Serves her right…the nosy little twit... She'll think twice about laughing at me again._

Draco looked up the staring crowd and threw them all a nasty look. Everyone else watching him quickly stopped staring and had begun looking very busy with their things. As Draco furiously slammed the garment on its proper rack he gave a casual glance out the window and gasped. His jaw dropped and a mix of frustration and horror filled his lungs.

His father was staring right at him from a shop window across the street. Draco immediately ducked down but the damage was done. His father had seen him. Draco flew through the racks to Hermione who was at the front desk purchasing her robes.

"We need to go now," Draco said in a panicked whispered. Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"That'll be 10 galleons dear," the elderly woman said as she bagged Hermione's new robes. Hermione snapped back to reality.

"I just need to pay for my things," she replied to Draco while digging in her bags for coins. Draco groaned anxiously.

"Hurry up." He said acidly. Hermione pawed through her many bags but couldn't seem to find her gold. Finally Draco's patience failed him. He dug in his pocket and threw a handful of galleons down on the desk. "Here, keep the change," he said to the woman. "Now let's go Granger!" The woman smiled and wished them a good evening as Draco practically dragged Hermione and her bags out of the back door of the shop.

The back street was nearly deserted and his father was nowhere in sight. Still Draco knew that they could not afford to relax, or even be calm. He walked as fast as he could down the darkened road searching desperately for a place to hide. He heard Hermione panting behind him. He turned and saw her struggling to keep up with more than 10 bags cutting into her hands and others dragging on the ground. Draco knew they would get nowhere fast this way.

"Give me those," he demanded as he took most of her bags. Without the extra weight, Hermione could easily keep the pace.

"Thanks," she said softly. Draco looked the other way. They walked side by side in silence for a few moments. Finally, Hermione turned towards him.

"Okay, what is going on?" She asked. Draco sighed heavily.

"We'll talk later," He said shortly. "My father saw me in the shop window. We need to hide _now_."

"I deserve to know what's going on!" Hermione said her voice rising. "You owe me Malfoy."

"I don't owe you anything you insufferable know-it-all!" He growled at her. Hermione's face turned red with anger.

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm going with you Ferret! Why should I listen to anything you say?"

At this Draco stopped completely and turned around to face her.

_She has no idea what kind of danger she is in… She can't know the truth. Not yet anyway. _

"I'm not giving you a choice Granger," Draco snarled at her in his usual tone. "Besides, it's for your own good. You made the decision to help me and now you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. My father _will_ find out about your involvement and won't hesitate to kill you on the spot. As unpleasant as you might be, we're safer together than alone so deal with it."

Hermione looked startled at this response. She had obviously expected him to tell her to go the hell away or that she was just a useless know it all. To Draco's immense surprise, she had no immediate response to this but continued to follow him with a frightened and puzzled expression.

Suddenly Draco saw a flash of sleek blonde hair. His father stepped out from behind a building with his wand raised at eye level. Even at a distance, he could see the familiar cocky sneer that he came to loath more than anything else. Draco and Hermione both slid to an abrupt stop.

"Run," Draco whispered to her, his eyes never leaving his approaching father. Hermione looked at Draco shocked and hesitated. "Run!" Draco exclaimed more forcefully throwing her bags in her hands. Hermione came to her senses and ran hard in the opposite direction. Lucius broke into a run, and Draco wiped out his wand, and stared at him coldly.

_This time, I'm ready for you. _

Draco felt all of his fears melt away, and he raised his wand high. Draco's father stopped for a moment observing his son, then gave a short cold laugh.

"Put it away son," he smirked. "We both know that you don't stand a chance against me." Draco firmly stood his ground with his wand pointed at his father's nose.

"We'll see about that." Draco spat.

He saw fire flicker behind his father's cold eyes.

"If you had any sense at all, you would put that away." Lucius said silkily. "Do you really want to make a spectacle here? This is the wrong place to start this. The _wrong place…_" Draco's rage flared even more furiously at his father's grimace. He wasn't going to put his wand down for anything in the world. He knew that he didn't stand a chance but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Suddenly, his father wiped out his wand.

"_Crucio_!" he yelled his wand pointed at Draco.

An agonizing pain shot through his body, causing him to fall to the ground. He felt as though he was burning from the inside out. Finally the pain ceased, and Draco lay exhausted on the ground. He felt a warm liquid run down the back of his head where he landed. He wiped the blood off and tried to stand but dizziness overcame him and he sank yet again.

"How dare you defy my authority?" Lucius yelled angrily. "Do you seriously think that you can make it without me? Alone you are broke, hungry, and have no place to go! I've already given you a chance to do as I say, but you refused. Now you will pay!"

* * *

Hermione ran through the crowded streets, her bags swinging by her knees. She began to search frantically for a place to hide. She saw an opening in between two buildings, and ran inside. She dropped her heavy bags, and lay against the cold wall breathing hard from running. She peered out and tried to see Draco, but the large buildings made it impossible. Hermione's fear suddenly disappeared.

_He can't beat his father alone. I have to help him._

Hermione looked down at her things.

_I can't carry all of this! I know what to do…_

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed them at her bags. She shrank them to the size of a few paperclips and made them feather light. She shoved them in her pocket and started down the street towards Draco and his father.

_I hate doing magic outside of school but desperate times call for desperate measures. As much of an ass Draco is, I can't leave him to die at his father's hands while I run and hide. I'm in Gryffindor damn it. _

Finally, Hermione reached them once again. She snuck quietly behind Lucius who was quite distracted by his son. Draco was lying on the on the ground, with his father standing over him. Lucius' wand was pointed at Draco's throat. Hermione gasped in fear.

_Oh my god. I need a plan. I don't think Malfoy is conscious… he definitely needs my help._

"I've already given you a chance to do as I say, but you refused," Lucius yelled angrily. "Now you will pay!"

Hermione suddenly got an idea. She jumped out behind Lucius and pointed her wand at his cloak.

"_Incendio_!" yelled Hermione. Lucius howled and writhed in pain as the flames licked his head and neck. His wand flew from his hand as he tried desperately to put out the fire. Hermione bolted quickly over to Draco. She held onto him tightly as she could, then closed her eyes and apparated. Before Lucius could turn around, Hermione and Draco were gone.


End file.
